Star Wars Infinities: Attack of the Clones
Star Wars Infinities: The Phantom Menace is a 4-part comic subseries of Star Wars Infinities written by Chris Warner. As in the early 2000s the line featured alternate retellings of the films of the original trilogy, this revival of the brand features alternate retelling of the prequel trilogy. In this case, it features an alternate retelling of Attack of the Clones. It was published from May 2, 2018 to November 21, 2018. Plot 22 BBY. At Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker and his Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi return from an adventure as they are called by the Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine to inform them that he needs them to protect Queen Padmé Amidala, as there have been several assassination attempts on her since her return to Coruscant, as the one which cost the life of her handmaiden Cordé. Feeling fear about his love's potential death, Anakin convinces Obi-Wan that it's a work they could easily do. That night, the bounty hunters Jango Fett and Zam Wesell decide to kill Amidala with Kouhuns, so Wesell enters into Amidala's room and releases the Kouhuns to kill Amidala. After sensing that Amidala is about to be killed, Anakin and Obi-Wan ran to Amidala's room, but as Wesell locked the door, they delay in open the door and when they finally enter, Padmé has already died. Crying bitterly because he loved Amidala, Skywalker sees Wesell attempting to escape from the window, so he knocks her off the window before she could enter into his Koro-2 all-environment Exodrive airspeeder, falling several stores into a speeder, while Obi-Wan Kenobi rescues them with another landspeeder. Furious, Anakin interrogates Wesell ordering her to reveal why she killed Amidala, but she refuses to tell him, so Skywalker viciously beats her until she decides to reveal Jango's name. Knowing that he will be incarcerated at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention if Wesell reveals the truth, Jango attempts to shot her a Kamino saberdart, but Obi-Wan sees this and uses the Force to divert the saberdart's direction into the bottomless streets of Coruscant, causing Jango to flee. With the saberdart gone but with Wesell as hostage, Wesell is send to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention. The next day, a funeral is held at Naboo for Amidala. During the memorial service, the Kings Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie speak about their daughter. Among the guests, there are many members of the Galactic Senate present, like Jar Jar Binks, Sheev Palpatine, Rugor Nass, Orn Free Taa, etc. Following the funeral, at Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and Senator Jar Jar Binks announce that from that point onwards, in order to avoid the potential deaths of important Senators, the two have decided to create a Grand Army for the Republic, in order to help the Jedi Order in their fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Galactic Senate agrees and Palpatine orders Kaminoan Lama Su, the Prime Minister of a planet named Kamino, to create the army. Back at the Senate Office Building, Anakin is comforted by Obi-Wan, who knew about his friendship with Amidala. Concluding that Skywalker was in love with Amidala, Obi-Wan tries to conform Anakin that Padmé loved him but that he would have been better maybe if he had not had feelings for her, since the Jedi vow of celibacy was just to avoid such problems. After Obi-Wan departs, the Padawan Barriss Offee approaches to Skywalker to tell him that her master Luminara Unduli, who is in a mission at Vardos, wanted to send him her condolences, also saying that she thinks that at least he is brave for have tried to stop the attempt on Amidala's life. Anakin thanks Offee for her words, leading Offee to reveal that she thinks that the celibacy vow is ridiculous, because she thinks that the Jedi must have loving ties and families ties, like Anakin's case, because her mom still lives at Tatooine. Anakin thanks Offee again for her words and asks her if she could reunite with him again tomorrow, to which Offee says that sure she can. That night, however, Anakin has a nightmare in which his mother is killed by Tusken Raiders, so the next day, when he awakes, he asks Barriss if she could accompany him to Tatooine to rescue his mother. Barriss accepts, so Obi-Wan lets them to go to Tatooine while he goes to Geonosis to stop a scheme organized by Viceroy Nute Gunray and Count Dooku, the late Qui-Gon Jinn's former Jedi Master. Once at Tatooine, after getting Watto’s help, Anakin and Barris go to a moisture farm property of Cliegg Lars, a farmer who fell in love with Shmi and bought her to marry her. Once there, after being received by C-3PO, Cliegg reveals that Shmi was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders, so after losing his leg, he paid Jabba the Hutt to send his henchmen to rescue her. However, Jabba betrayed him and took Shmi as his slave to send her back to her rival Gardulla the Hutt, Shmi's former owner, to make a criminal alliance. Furious, with the help of the Larses, C-3PO and Barriss, Anakin starts to formulate a plan to rescue her mother. At Geonosis, however, Obi-Wan is investigating alongside a captive Zam Wesell the Geonosian droid factories. Once inside the factories, Wesell asks him if he will grant her a parole as promised, but Obi-Wan says that after all she had done, a parole could be only possible if she helps by revealing where all the Separatist Droid Army could be deactivated, leading Obi-Wan to the factories' office, where Rune Haako and Count Dooku along other Separatist leaders including several B1 battle droids are present. However, as the B1 battle droids prepare to shoot down Obi-Wan and Wesell, Obi-Wan pulls out a thermal detonator, threatening everybody to activate it if they don't give him Viceroy Gunray's location. Unfortunately, just as the Separatists were ready to surrender, the droids point at Obi-Wan again because Zam Wesell is pointing him, saying him that she never intended to betray the Separatists, as she would serve them to the end. Just as Dooku asks Obi-Wan which last words he will say, he reveals that he knew that Wesell would most likely attempt to betray him, so he brought an entire Jedi assault team to the factories along the Grand Army of the Republic composed of clones. Said and done, the Jedi assault team appear on scene and start to slain the droids, prompting Obi-Wan to chase Dooku upstairs until, Obi-Wan cuts his hand off, chaining Dooku's feet to leave him hanging upside down to interrogate him about Gunray's whereabouts. Back at Tatooine, at Jabba's Palace, Jabba the Hutt, along his majordomo Bib Fortuna and his criminal court, is watching some of his dancers perform the song Lapti Nek, while he orders Shmi Skywalker, his waitress, to bring him and his court some drinks, planning to later throw her to the floor to get her humiliated before giving her back to Gardulla, who will arrive soon along her guards. At that moment, Cliegg Lars and Anakin Skywalker, disguised as dancer sellers, appear along C-3PO wanting to talk with Jabba. Serving as translator, C-3PO helps Jabba to understand that the dancers' sellers want to sell him a Mirialan dancer named Loreto, who is Barriss Offee wearing a purple slave bikini. Jabba accepts their offer, sending Fortuna to chain Offee, but when Anakin and Cliegg ask Shmi as payment, Jabba refuses, ordering his Gamorrean guards to kick Anakin and Cliegg out from his palace to not face death, while pushing the chained Offee to his side, saying to her in Huttese that she would like his palace. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, accompanied by Agen Kolar, Saese Tiin and Kit Fisto and several clones, arrives at the Mustafar mining facility, where they find Nute Gunray, ordering his arrest. However, General Grievous, his new top-enforcer, appears to duel the four Jedi. On the other hand, just as Jabba orders Cliegg and Anakin out from his palace, Anakin and Offee pull their lightsabers from Owen, who was disguised as one of Jabba's guards. Immediately, the two Jedi start to slain several of Jabba's henchmen while Cliegg and Owen help Shmi to escape, who is proud to see her son again. However, when a Nikto guard uses his blaster to shoot Anakin, he deflects his shot to a curtain, causing the palace’s furniture to catch fire. Seeing that the Hutt is no more a threat, Fortuna attempts to leave Jabba to his fate, but Offee accidentally strikes him down with his lightsaber. As the two Jedi escape from the palace, Jabba tries to do so, but Skywalker chained him to his throne concluding that the Hutt needed to die to avoid any more crimes at Tatooine. At Mustafar, General Grievous has been destroyed by the Jedi and Obi-Wan turns off the Trade Federation's battle droids, arresting Gunray. However, a captive Wesell warns Kenobi that there is still hope for the Separatists at Kamino's cloning facility, so Obi-Wan communicates with Anakin and orders him to go to Kamino. At Kamino, Anakin and Barriss are surprised by Jango Fett, Zam Wesell's original employer; along his son Boba Fett, who is aboard the Slave I attempting to blast off the Jedi. Though Barriss intends to help Anakin, Anakin orders Barriss to find Kamino's cloning facility to discover the threat. Said and done, Barriss finds the cloning facility and enters into the cloning facility's chamber, to find Lama Su. Barriss immediately interrogates him by asking which is the threat that Wesell said that it's hope for the Separatists. Lama Su denies it and says that the Jedi must have sensed something wrong, but when Offee threatens him to slit his large throat with her lightsaber, Su confesses that he implanted in the clones' chips an order now as Clone Protocol 66, designed to turn the clones against the Jedi, making them loyal to Palpatine. While Barriss forces Su to deactivate the protocol, Anakin finally manages to defeat Jango by damaging his jetpack, causing him to crash against the Slave I, thus distracting Boba and letting Anakin to use the Force to turn down the ship (as its cabin window is broken) and let it sink in Kamino's oceans. Years later, Anakin reveals at Tatooine what happened after the rendezvous at Kamino: The Clone Protocol 66 was never activated as Lama Su deactivated it, causing the clones to never betray the Jedi Order, still serving them to date. In addition, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was arrested along with Su for their conspiracy, paying for their crimes. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was disbanded following the arrests of every member, so the Trade Federation is now run by honest businessmen. Also, Jabba's Palace was abandoned after it catched fire and is now inhabited by Tusken Raiders. Ultimately, Anakin reveals that he and Barriss couldn't hide their feelings for each other, so after asking their respective masters, they were kindly expelled from the Order, though both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli visit them sometimes. Now, Anakin lives with his family in the Lars moisture farm at Tatooine, along his wife Barriss and his hybrid children Padmé and Jinn. Unable to be happier, Anakin admits that he has finally found happiness. Trivia *'Running gag:' As in the other retelling of the prequels, Jar Jar Binks gets knocked against a wall. Any wiki editor can edit this page however he wants! Category:Comics Category:Star Wars